


Nightlife Love

by therightwrong (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, Stripping, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, bin gives great massages, bin is sort of a stripper, dongmin isn’t a virgin but he might as well be, had to give dongmin some shitty friends so i just made up some people, lap dance, safe words, there ARE feelings in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/therightwrong
Summary: After spending the night of his birthday celebration in the last place he thought he would, Dongmin finds himself falling for an unlikely person. Suave and confident and kind (and oozing sex appeal), Bin is everything Dongmin wishes to have in a partner. With the way their relationship began, however, adding romance to the mix might be harder than it seems. Dongmin thinks everything will work out... It has to, right?





	1. Nes

Dongmin drags his feet as he walks. His friends around him seem cool, relaxed. Their arms are slung around each other as they laugh freely. They’ve all done this before. Dongmin has never even been to this part of Seoul. He didn’t even know this part of Seoul existed until his friends brought it up. Red lights flash from windows, some hidden by blinds. Every other street light showcases red bulbs, too, bugs flicking in and out of view around them. The vibrant colors are a stark difference to the street they came from where the normal amber lights lined each side. A few women sit in every window, too, another sight Dongmin hasn’t seen before. They look bored, staring at their phones with slumped shoulders.  _ Why are they here if they don’t want to do it? _ __  
  


“Hey, Dongmin! Birthday boy! You’re falling behind!”   
  


“Too many pretty women, huh?”   
  


“You know he’s gay, idiot.”   
  


Dongmin ducks his head, smiling shyly as Youngho’s arm drops around his shoulders. His longish hair is stuck to his forehead. “All these pretty women,” he slurs, already drunk from their last stop at a bar, “and you’d rather have  _ dick _ .”

 

“Lay off, Youngho.” Minsoo shoves Youngho sideways, taking his spot walking beside Dongmin.

 

Dongmin doesn’t take offense. He knows his friends support him even if they like to joke. “Ignore them,” Minsoo sighs. “They’ll relax once we get there.”

 

Dongmin swallows.  _ Once we get there.  _ It was a one of a kind in Korea, according to the guys. The strip club, tucked into the basement of one of the red light district buildings, served any customers willing to break the law. Dongmin knows Youngho has been before, and Minsoo, too. 

 

Jinwoo joins him and Minsoo, filling the empty space to Dongmin’s left. “There’s this one guy there. I’d empty my entire bank account on him if I was gay.”

 

“Sure you’re not?” one of their other friends yells back. Jinwoo takes off after him, chasing him down the street.

 

“He’s talking about Nes,” Minsoo comments. “There aren’t a ton of guys there, but there are a couple. The performances rotate. Two women, one man, that way the whole night. We’ll probably have to stick around for a while before Nes comes out.”

 

Dongmin blinks. “His name is Nes?”

 

Minsoo shrugs. “It’s his stage name. He said he picked it because he likes Nesquik.”

 

Dongmin shoves his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. He still isn’t convinced this night will be for him.

 

The basement strip club is crowded. A couple of girls dance on platforms right near the stairs. The clothes they wear can barely be classified as bikinis. Youngho immediately stops before them, staring openly. Dongmin keeps his eyes averted. The rest of his friends tug him to a circular couch where they press together. A scantily clad woman asks for their drink orders over the pounding music. Neon lights flash above and behind them. There’s a bar in the car corner illuminated by a soft yellow light. Across the walkway, a woman is grinding against a man sitting back in a chair, his hands grasping her bare ass.

 

“Shocking the first time, I know,” Jinwoo says from Dongmin’s side. “You’ll tune it all out once the performance starts.”

 

Dongmin isn’t so sure.

 

One by one his friends peel away from the group until only he and Jinwoo remain. A woman with too much makeup approaches them. Jinwoo leans sideways towards him, though his eyes are on the woman.

 

“I know it’s your birthday, but would you mind if I—“

 

Dongmin shakes his head. “Go on. Thanks for asking. Nobody else did.”

 

Jinwoo laughs. “They’re assholes!”

 

Jinwoo stands, and the woman—the stripper, Dongmin supposes—grabs him by the waist of his pants and pulls him away into the crowd. In the quiet around the couch created by the absence of his friends, Dongmin nurses his third beer, a light buzz running under his skin. 

 

This wasn’t necessarily how he’d wanted to spend his 23rd birthday. He would’ve much preferred a quiet night at the movies or some fun at an arcade. At his friends’ prodding and pleading, however, he gave in. So far, it wasn’t impressive. He isn’t sure he’ll ever return after tonight. 

 

Dongmin watches a man getting a lap dance by a woman. He imagines he’s the man and a faceless, youthful boy is grinding on his lap. His hand tightens around his beer as his pants tighten around his lap.

 

The lights across one section of the room brighten, illuminating a stage. A spotlight springs to life. There’s chatter from the people around him and a few shouts as well. Dongmin watches the purple curtain for no reason but curiosity. Who would walk out? Would it be another woman, scantily clad with high heels and a tiny sliver of a thong? If that would be the case, Dongmin isn’t interested.

 

Then he is. 

 

The man that walks—no,  _ saunters _ —out onto the stage from behind the curtain is nothing short of stunning. He’s shirtless. Tight pants hang low on his hips. His cheeks are high planes. Earrings shine on his lobes. His thin lips shine with a gloss. He wears  _ heels.  _ Dongmin leans forward, setting his beer on the table.

 

The music shifts fluidly, and the man dances. He dips and sways to the beat, snatching bills from the hands of patrons and dipping low to give them a special glance. Dongmin swears the dancer’s eyes glue to him for several seconds, but that would be impossible given the near complete darkness Dongmin sits in. Halfway through the song, the dancer removes his pants, revealing an even tighter set of very short shorts. The outline of his cock is clearly visible under the intense stage blinking blue and pink. He slides a hand over his chest, winking at someone in the crowd. He turns halfway and bends, ass on display for the crowd. He slides his hands from his heels to his inner thighs. When he straightens and faces the front once more, he drags his fingers over the bulge in his tiny shorts. Dongmin bites his tongue. His cock stirs in his pants.

 

As the second song begins, the beautiful man on stage removes the tiny shorts. All that’s left is the smallest strip of fabric, hardly underwear at all, and two straps on his right thigh with bills stuck under them. He grabs one of the poles on the stage to perform a routine. As he spins, Dongmin gets a full view of the dancer’s thong-clad ass. His cock in his pants grows harder. The man swings around deftly, muscles carrying him smoothly. He grabs the pole and quickly sinks to the floor. He bends over, back arching as he rises again. The song is over too soon. With the end of the song, the man disappears behind the purple curtain. Dongmin leans back on the couch, staring at the bulge in his pants.

 

Shouts of his name from familiar voices come fifteen minutes after he’s almost calmed down. He stands, gazing through the crowd. Youngho leads the parade of their friends, the dancer from earlier stuck in the midst of them all. Dongmin ignores the way his cock hardens slightly.

 

“This is Dongmin,” Youngho announces to the dancer once they’re stopped in front of him. “Dongmin, this is Nes.”

 

_ Oh.  _ This was who Jinwoo had been talking about. He understands why now.

 

“It’s his 23rd birthday,” Youngho tells Nes with a slur. “We brought him here because he’s gay.”

 

Nes laughs. The sound is squeaky and high. What would Dongmin have to do or say to hear that laugh every day?

 

“We want him to relax a little. Dongmin is  _ really  _ tense all the time. How much time do you have?”

 

Nes shrugs. “I don’t perform again tonight.”

 

Dongmin’s heart sinks.

 

“Give him a lap dance and take real good care of him for us, okay? It’s his  _ birthday _ , remember.”

 

His friends hand bills to Nes one after the other. Dongmin watches in horror as each one of them winks at him before leaving to wherever they had been before. When Nes is the only one left standing before him, Dongmin sinks back into the couch and stares at Nes. He didn’t ask for this. His heart slams against his ribs, demanding Dongmin pay attention to it instead of the gorgeous man before him.

 

“Quite the friends you’ve got there.” Nes folds the bills, waving a worker over. They take the money, scurrying away as Nes sinks into the couch beside Dongmin. “Your birthday, huh? Why’d you decide to come here?”

 

Dongmin cannot believe the situation. Seeing Nes on stage had been one level of incredible, but up close— He’s well built, with wide shoulders and prominent collarbones. His muscles are lean but defined. His eyes are rimmed with smudged artfully eyeliner. There’s a clear line separating his abs. Though he’s shirtless, he wears a pair of loose fitting pants. Dongmin tells himself not to think the disgusting thoughts floating at the top of his consciousness, but he can’t help it. He wants Nes to take him straight to a bed, push him down, and have his way with him.

 

“Earth to Dongmin.”

 

Dongmin blinks, meeting Nes’s eyes. “Sorry, I just—“

 

Nes shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m here for whatever you want for the next three.”

 

_ Three hours. I died and went to heaven. Or hell, I guess. _

 

“Your friends seemed pretty adamant about a lap dance, though. What do you say?”

 

Dongmin can’t speak. He nods.

 

Nes bites his bottom lip. He simultaneously looks innocent and like the sexiest person on the planet. “I’m going to need verbal confirmation the entire night, okay? House rules.”

 

Dongmin nods, then catches himself. “I mean— Yeah, okay. Lap dance is— Yes. Good.”

 

Nes laughs softly. Dongmin’s heart sings. Nes slides off the couch and stands before Dongmin in the small space between his knees and the table. “This okay, babe?”

 

Dongmin’s heart skips at the pet name. “Yeah.”

 

Nes smiles brightly. He pauses a moment. As he begins to move, his expression changes. The light, bubbly facade is gone, replaced by a sultry glance and movements timed perfectly with the bass-heavy song playing. 

 

Dongmin isn’t sure where to look. His hips are intoxicating. His arms are bold. His facial expressions alone could make Dongmin cum. The light plays off the planes of his abs and the roundness of his shoulders. Too caught up in the personal performance before him, Dongmin almost forgets to breathe. He’s barely listening to the song Nes is dancing to.

 

Nes climbs onto his lap, not quite touching him. “This okay?”

 

“Yes, yeah. More than okay.”

 

Nes smiles sweetly. The gesture is completely different from the look in his eyes screaming  _ sex _ . Dongmin holds his breath as Nes’s hips move over his. He glides over him closely, hardly touching him yet touching him enough to make his cock stir. Dongmin pays a bit more attention to the song now, noting how accurately Nes follows the best and flow of the song.  _ He’s so sexy _ . Dongmin slides his hands onto Nes’s waist.

 

Almost immediately, Nes grabs his wrists and pins them to the back of the couch. Dongmin’s cock twitches.

 

“House rules for a lap dance, Dongmin,” Nes whispers into his ear. “No touching initiated by the patron without permission first.”

 

Dongmin swallows.

 

Nes pulls away slightly, locking his fingers with Dongmin’s. His hips change and he grinds against Dongmin once. Dongmin gasps.

 

Nes smirks, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Like this?” He grinds against Dongmin once more, swiveling his hips in a circular motion.

 

Dongmin squeezes Nes’s hands. “Yes.”

 

Nes grinds against him in long, hard drags, hands still tangled with Dongmin’s. It’s too much and, at the same time, not enough. Dongmin watches where Nes grinds against him. Nes’s hard cock brushes against his own with every movement. 

 

“Can I—“

 

Nes doesn’t slow. He looks at Dongmin with eyes begging for  _ more _ . What more could Dongmin possibly give?

 

“Can I hold your hips?” Dongmin asks.

 

Nes nods, releasing his hands. “You can touch me however you want, hips and above, with your hands.”

 

Dongmin slides his hands to Nes’s hips. As Nes grinds on his cock, his muscles move fluidly under Dongmin’s hands. Dongmin supreses a moan, reminding himself he’s in a public place.

 

“Can I put my hands in your hair?” Nes settles his hands on Dongmin’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah.” Dongmin swallows. He isn’t sure if he’ll make it through this lap dance. He isn’t sure he wants to.

 

Nes’s fingers slip into his hair. He massages his scalp gently, still grinding on him at the same pace. It’s dizzying, to say the least. Dongmin traces Nes’s abs, eyes hazy from pleasure.

 

“Nes, I—“

 

Nes eyes him. “Yes?”

 

“I’m gonna—“ Dongmin bites his bottom lip, leaning in to whisper in Nes’s ear. “I’m gonna cum.”

 

Nes chuckles. He moves back slightly on Dongmin’s thighs. His hand hovers over the bulge in Dongmin’s pants. “May I?”

 

“Please,” Dongmin says immediately.

 

Nes rubs his cock through his pants. His other hand is still in Dongmin’s hair, though much more still. Dongmin squeezes his eyes shut. Nes’s hand is too good. It doesn’t take long at all for him to cum, pitching forward slightly with a gasp. Nes continues to rub him as his cum soaks his underwear and pants.

 

Dongmin is hit with the absurdity of the situation when he leans back on the couch. A complete stranger named after a chocolate milk brand made him cum in a public place. Nes draws his hand away, moving to sit beside him, still awfully close.

 

“Good?” Nes asks, hand trailing along his thigh.

 

Dongmin nods. Good didn’t even begin to explain it. “How long—“ It felt embarrassing to ask. To Dongmin, it had simultaneously been three seconds and a century.

 

“About four minutes,” Nes laughs. “It’s okay. You lasted longer than most other customers, which is a welcome surprise.”

 

Dongmin smiles weakly, cheeks flushed at the praise. “Really?”

 

“Very impressive. Actually, I was going to ask if you’d like to kiss me before you said you were going to cum.”

 

Dongmin’s eyes widen.

 

Nes smirks. “Would you like to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nes closes the distance between them, hand cupping Dongmin’s jaw as their lips collide. It’s slow but deep, sensual and sweet at the same time. Dongmin shivers as Nes’s tongue slides across his. When they part, Dongmin only wants more.

 

“I’m not supposed to do that,” Nes whispers. “I wasn’t supposed to help you cum, either.”

 

Dongmin stares. But—

 

“I  _ wanted  _ to.”

 

Dongmin is sure he’s never been more attracted to a person in his entire life.

 

“I’m also not supposed to tell you anything about myself,” Nes continues, “but I will, because you’re my favorite.”

 

_ Favorite? _

 

Nes smirks, standing and pulling Dongmin to his feet by his hand. “Call me Bin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo? What did you think? Leave me a comment, kudos, whatever you feel~


	2. Private Room

As Bin tugs him through the crowd, the words echo in his mind, interrupted by the bass of the song playing. Nes’s name is Bin. Dongmin smiles to himself. It’s a nice name.

 

Every few feet, Bin has to stop. There are patrons milling around and blocking their path. A few of the patrons, however, approach Bin directly with money in their hands. Bin turns each of them away. One of them turns their attention to Dongmin at Bin’s refusal, calling him names (Dongmin assumes; he can’t hear him over the music). It takes one stern look from Bin for the man to shut his mouth.

 

They reach the edge of the crowd with the end of a song. Bin stares back at where they came from, laughing. “And this is a slow day.”

 

Dongmin’s brows raise. He can’t imagine what a busy day must look like.

 

Bin doesn’t give him a chance to think. He pulls him through a door labeled private rooms only, and, in a smaller font, no exit. It’s quieter once the door swings shut behind them. Laughter and moans mingle as they pass rooms. Music and grunts bleed from beyond other doors. The meaning of private rooms sinks in. Bin passes several doors, leading Dongmin to one in an area where it’s almost quiet. It’s a little eerie. Clubs shouldn’t be quiet like this.

 

The room is surprisingly well decorated. Dongmin doesn’t know why he expected a half torn-up couch and stained pillows. There is a couch, a nice leather one with several fringed pillows. A well made-up bed occupies a large portion of the room. Bin stops just inside the room.

 

“Make yourself comfortable. Radio is there”—he gestures—”and there are robes over there”—another gesture in the general direction—”but I am going to get us some drinks.”

 

Dongmin looks around the room slowly. “This is it?”

 

Bin smiles. It’s a genuine smile this time, wide with his teeth showing. His eyes even squint as he smiles. “Don’t worry. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

 

Bin presses a kiss to his cheek and shuts the door as he leaves. Dongmin waits a few seconds before trying the door.  _ Okay. It’s not locked. This isn’t going to turn into a horror movie. _

 

The quiet is tense as he stands right by the door. He notices a camera in the corner above the door with a blinking red light. Is someone watching me right now? Dongmin’s body tightens, and he takes a deep breath. His friends paid a lot of money for this. He hadn’t counted it himself, but it had been a lot judging by the sheer number of bills they’d given Bin. He needs to relax and take advantage of the opportunity.

 

Dongmin steps over to the stereo, a small system resting on top of a set of drawers. He turns it on, leaving it on the station it had already been set on. As R&B fills the room at a low volume, the tension holding him stiff seeps out of him.  _ This is okay. This is good.  _

 

Curiosity drives Dongmin to investigate. He tugs open the first drawer, finding lube and condoms. His breath catches. Will Bin and I… Dongmin glances to the bed. It’s an inviting scene from where he stands. There are at least half a dozen pillows piled in the far corner, held in place by the headboard and the wall (as the bed is pushed all the way into the corner of the room). The room’s walls are a medium gray and the floor below is a nice hardwood. Dongmin could almost be convinced this is a bedroom in an apartment. Add some candles, a rug, classical music and rose petals and the scene would become romantic.  _ This isn’t a date, Dongmin. Don’t get carried away. _

 

Dongmin returns his attention to the drawers as he hums to the R&B song playing from the stereo. As he pulls open the second drawer and observes its contents, his eyes widen. There’s a myriad of toys, most of which Dongmin has only ever seen online. Butt plugs and dildos and vibrators fill the drawer. Dongmin picks out the most natural looking one. He’s not a virgin, but he doesn’t own any toys either. 

 

Voices travel from down the hall outside. Dongmin drops the dildo into the drawer and slams it shut, shuffling quickly to the couch. He sits heavily, sinking into the couch. The voices grow louder, laughter and chatter filtering through the closed door. At the sound of a girl’s voice, Dongmin relaxes slightly. He doesn’t move again until the voices have disappeared. Even then, he stays where he sits. 

 

Maybe he could tell Bin he doesn’t feel great when he gets back. Dongmin’s nerves are eating him alive. His leg bounces quickly. His friends spent all that money, though…

 

Dongmin huffs. He kicks off his shoes, leaving them at the side of the couch. His jacket comes off, too, and he folds it over the arm of the couch. Bin is taking awfully long with those drinks. Dongmin squats in front of the drawers once more. The third one sticks a little when he tugs on it. He falls back onto the floor with the effort of tugging it open before he crawls forward to peer inside.

 

Blindfolds and gags and harnesses are stored neatly in the drawer. There are a couple of pairs of handcuffs and a section of rope. Dongmin’s cheeks burn. There are nipple clamps beside cock rings. There’s even a collar tucked to one side. Dongmin reaches for a paddle curiously. It’s heavy in his palm. Smirking to himself, he swings it through the air at an imaginary butt. He could never do that to someone else.

 

The door opens and Dongmin freezes. He stares at Bin, who has a tray of drinks balanced on a splayed hand. Bin is clearly repressing laughter as he shuts the door. Dongmin finds he can’t move, stuck in place with the paddle still in his grip. Bin has the audacity to squat before him, eyeing the paddle with a smirk.

 

“Find a toy you like?”

 

Dongmin makes a sound halfway between a whine and a squeak. He tosses the paddle into the drawer, slamming it shut. Bin laughs heartily as Dongmin gets to his feet in a rush.

 

“I was just looking,” Dongmin explains. His cheeks have never been so hot before in his life.

 

Bin nods, still smiling. He sets the drink tray on the table beside the bed. “Right. I’m not here to judge, ya know. Don’t be shy.”

 

Dongmin sighs. “I was  _ really _ just looking. I didn’t know what was in there and I was curious. I could never—” He swallows, ducking his head and looking at the floor. “I couldn’t do that to someone.”

 

Bin steps up to him, offering a drink. “Would you let someone else spank  _ you _ ?”

 

Dongmin covers his mouth as he looks at Bin. He’s still smirking, a mischievous shine in his eyes. Rather than answer, Dongmin takes the drink and sips it quietly. It’s good, whatever it is. Bin doesn’t prod him any further.

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Bin says instead. “It was crowded and I kept getting stopped. One of your friends stopped me, actually.”

 

_ Oh, no. _

 

“Younghwan, I think he said his name was? Younghoon? Something like that.”

 

_ Youngho… Oh, no. _

 

“Anyway, he let it slip that it’s been awhile since you’ve been with anybody. So I wanted to say up front, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. That isn’t my job. In fact, my job is to do whatever you want to. So if you want to just sit and talk, we can.”

 

Dongmin stares into his drink before taking another long sip. He sighs heavily. “Youngho is a jerk.”

 

Bin snorts. “He seemed like an alright guy to me.”

 

Dongmin shakes his head. “He’s really not. He’s always teasing me about—” He bites his bottom lip. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Bin is quick to respond, stepping up to him again. “No, it’s okay. You can tell me.” He places a hand on Dongmin’s upper arm. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

Dongmin sips his drink. “He’s constantly teasing me about being gay. He says he supports me and he’s alright with it, but it’s constantly coming out of his mouth like it’s a bad thing. He’s not necessarily my friend, but he’s friends with everybody else, so we’re friends by default.”

 

Bin rubs his arm gently. “I’m really sorry to hear that, Dongmin.”

 

Dongmin sighs. “That’s not a conversation I want to get into right now, though. I might start crying.”

 

Bin smiles a little. “Well, we don’t want that. I’ll tell you what. Take a seat on the couch. I’m gonna set up some stuff, and I’ll give you a massage.”

 

“A massage?”

 

Bin nods once in affirmation. “I’m not certified or anything, but it’ll be worth your time. Shoulders, back, hands, feet, whatever you want. I can give you a full body massage if you’ll lay down on the bed.”

 

Dongmin glances between Bin and the bed. Oh, what the hell. He downs the last of his drink and sets the empty glass on an unoccupied part of the dresser top. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

Bin smiles. “Usually for this kind of thing I recommend stripping to your underwear, but you don’t have to—”

 

Dongmin lifts his shirt off, tossing it to the couch. When he looks at Bin, his smile has faltered slightly, eyes widened. It feels good to be the reason for that reaction. “I’ve gotten a massage before. Just my back and shoulders, though. They still had me strip, though.”

 

Bin swallows visibly. “Right. I’m going to get some stuff put out.”

 

Dongmin unbuttons his pants as Bin moves away from him to the dresser. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the way his hands shake forces him to pay attention to his inner turmoil. It really  _ has  _ been awhile since he’s done anything. Even if it’s just a massage, he’s going to be nearly naked in front of a complete stranger. Maybe he can still tell Bin he doesn’t feel great. He can skip out and go home—

 

“Hey, Dongmin.” Bin rubs his back from behind him. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to. It’s just been awhile.”

 

“Do you— I could help you.”

 

Dongmin glances at Bin over his shoulder. “Help me?”

 

Bin smiles a little. He walks around Dongmin and stands close in front of him. Cupping his jaw on either side, Bin leans in. “You can kiss me.”

 

Dongmin does. He wraps his arms around Bin’s waist as they kiss. It’s different from earlier. While the kiss was still passionate, it’s much softer, slower. Bin plays with Dongmin’s earlobe, pulling a soft laugh out of him. The ball of anxiety in Dongmin’s stomach slowly unwinds like a ball of yarn. Bin’s hands slide across his shoulders and down his chest to his waist. He’s warm and comfortable.

 

Bin’s hands dip lower, lightly grabbing the edges of Dongmin’s pants. Dongmin gasps, pulling away from Bin’s lips. Bin pecks him lightly on the chin. “Is this okay?”

 

Dongmin sighs, resting his hands on Bin’s shoulders. “Yeah. It’s okay.”

 

Bin tugs his pants down, eyes staying trained on Dongmin’s. It’s reassuring, but it also makes Dongmin’s stomach swirl with lust and longing. Bin follows his pants and still his eyes stay up. When his eyes finally do pull away, it’s to help Dongmin’s feet out of the pants. Bin rises when Dongmin’s pants have been tossed to the side. With his hands on Dongmin’s hips, he kisses him lightly on the lips.

 

“Briefs, huh?” Bin teases, smiling.

 

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “Yes, briefs.”

 

Bin pokes his stomach. “It suits you.”

 

Dongmin feels the heat spread to his ears.  Bin gestures to the bed. “Go ahead and lie down.”

 

Much more at ease now, Dongmin goes to the bed and climbs on top of it. He lays on his back first, watching Bin move around in the drawers. He pulls lotion and a small timer Dongmin hadn’t seen out of the first drawer. Bin glances at him, smiling a little.

 

“I know I said earlier we had three hours,” Bin says, “but I’m going to set that as starting now.”

 

Dongmin blinks. “Why?”

 

Bin shrugs. “I like you. You’re fun, and you’re handsome. Plus my shift is over in two, technically, but I’m not allowed to leave if I’m with a customer that still has time on the clock.”

 

_ Oh. _ Dongmin chews on his bottom lip. Bin wants to spend extra time with him.

 

Bin approaches the bed with lotion in hand and makes a motion with his finger for Dongmin to roll over. He does as told, settling comfortably on his stomach. There’s quiet for a moment and Dongmin knows Bin is checking him out. He glances over his shoulder to find Bin doing exactly that. 

 

When Bin notices he’s caught, he blushes. It’s Dongmin’s turn to smirk. “See something you like?” he teases.

 

Bin scoffs. “Of course I do.” He climbs on the bed, then pauses. “I’m gonna be on top of you. Is that okay?”

 

Dongmin nods. “That’s fine.”

 

Bin pats his shoulder. “Tell me if I get too heavy.”

 

And then Bin is straddling his lower back. He isn’t incredibly heavy, thankfully. It’s comforting to have him so close. Dongmin lets his arms lay by his sides as best as he can.

 

There’s a sudden coldness on Dongmin’s back that makes him yelp. Bin laughs above him. “Sorry, sorry. Should’ve warned you the lotion would be cold.”

 

“Asshole,” Dongmin says immediately. There’s a pause in Bin’s laughter before it resumes, and Dongmin’s own laughing joins in. 

 

Bin is quiet for a little while as he rubs the lotion over his back. His fingers hardly dig in at all, yet Dongmin is already relaxed. When Bin massages his shoulders, Dongmin can’t help the gasp of pleasure that escapes him.

 

Bin pauses. “You okay?”

 

Dongmin hums. “Better than okay.”

 

Bin keeps going. After a few minutes, he speaks up. “So, what do you do on a usual Friday night? I haven’t seen you around here before, so I assume this isn’t your normal stomping ground.”

 

“Yeah, you could say that again. Usually, I stay in and read.”

 

“A bookworm, huh? Do you count graphic novels and manga as books?”

 

Dongmin laughs. “I mean, I guess so?”

 

He can’t see him, but he assumes Bin is smiling. “What about for a job?”

 

Dongmin sighs, shifting a little. “I’m jumping between part-time gigs right now. I had a full-time position at a finance company, but they let me go a couple of months ago. It’s been hard to find something else.”

 

Bin hums. “Just gotta keep looking.”

 

“What about you?” Dongmin twists a little to look at Bin, who stops massaging his shoulders. “I mean, obviously this, but do you do anything else? How did you get into.. This?”

 

“Uh, well.” Bin’s hands work down his back a little further, and Dongmin lays flat once more. “This was supposed to be a temporary job. I’m friends with the owner of the place upstairs. They told me what was going on and I said I’d fill in until the strip club owner could find more permanent people.”

 

“And then?”

 

Bin laughs softly. “And then I realized I love doing this. Performing, I mean. Not necessarily stripping, not that stripping is bad or anything, but being on stage, dancing and being around all the people. Being on stage is a different sort of energy from anything else I’ve done. So I’ve been coming back every Friday and Saturday since opening night six months ago.”

 

“Six months?” Dongmin shakes his head. “Do you make a lot of money?”

 

“Enough to get by. When I’m not here, I’m at a dance studio. I teach freestyle and pole dancing classes.”

 

Dongmin twists to eye Bin. “You teach pole dancing?”

 

Bin smirks. “Is that a surprise?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head. “Not at all. It makes a lot of sense.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose it would.”

 

Dongmin settles flat again. “What came first? Teaching pole dancing or stripping?”

 

Bin laughs. “Stripping. I taught the freestyle class and had been taking some pole dancing classes every once in a while. The club opened and I started taking pole dancing more seriously. Two months ago, the instructor quit, so I offered to teach.”

 

Dongmin hums and Bin’s hands move down a little more. “And the massaging? Were you a masseuse before?”

 

Bin snorts. “Hardly. I was an idol trainee for a while, though. We had to learn how to care for our own aches and pains, and that meant a lot of giving each other massages when we were sore.”

 

“Why didn’t you stick with it?”

 

Bin’s hands pause as he falls quiet for a moment.

 

“Sorry.” Dongmin twists, trying to look at Bin without getting up. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Uh, actually, the company I was training with was dissolved. I just didn’t get back into it. I missed a lot of opportunities to join other companies because I would get sick or something would come up at school or with family. I was living in Cheongju at the time, too, so it was kind of expensive going back and forth for auditions.”

 

“Well.” Dongmin turns to smile at Bin. “It was their loss for not taking you in. You would’ve been great.”

 

Bin smiles at him. “Thanks. I appreciate you saying that.”

 

Dongmin shrugs. “It’s the truth.”

 

“What about you?” Bin’s fingers dig into his back, pulling another gasp out of him. “What would you like to be doing if you could do anything in the world?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Be honest. There’s nobody here to judge you.”

 

Dongmin laughs. “Well, I used to want to be a judge or a defense attorney.”

 

Bin’s hands stop. “You’re joking.”

 

“Is it that strange?”

 

“It’s not strange, not really. I couldn’t imagine someone looking like you being a defense attorney is all.”

 

Dongmin raises a brow. “Looking like me?”

 

“Yeah, you know. Handsome.”

 

Dongmin laughs and Bin’s hands resume their work. “You don’t mean that.”

 

“I do. You can’t tell me nobody has ever called you beautiful before.”

 

Dongmin looks at Bin sharply, almost throwing the other off of his back with how quick he moves. Bin stares right back at him. “You think—”

 

Bin smiles. “Yeah.”

 

Dongmin bites back his smile, lying flat to hide his blush. “Well, that didn’t happen anyway. I studied it for a while, then my mom got sick so I had to drop out. I haven’t gone back to school since. I considered becoming a police officer, too. Now, though, I don’t know what I want to do. Something fun.”

 

“Be a stripper with me.”

 

Dongmin laughs. “I couldn’t move like you do, like any of you do. I’m terrified of being on stage, too.”

 

“You’d be surprised what a little training can accomplish.”

 

Dongmin smiles. “Are you trying to talk me into becoming a stripper?”

 

“Are you convinced yet?” Bin laughs.

 

Dongmin folds his arms under his head. “I don’t know what I want to be doing. I work three part-time jobs right now. I would be at work right now if it wasn’t my birthday.”

 

“Speaking of”—Bin slides off the bed, grabbing one of the drinks—“this is our signature birthday drink. Myungjun is the best bartender this side of the Han.” He holds it out. “Go on, give it a try.”

 

Dongmin sits up, taking the drink from Bin. It’s sweet and tangy, and the alcohol burns as it slides down his throat. He coughs, raising a brow. “That’s—”

 

“Good, right?” Bin looks pleased with himself.

 

Dongmin smiles. “Yeah, it’s good.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin is a complete sweetheart and Dongmin is a mess. Leave some comments! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see~


	3. A Boy Named Bin

They chat until Dongmin has finished a quarter of the signature birthday drink. When he realizes he’s on his way to being drunk, he sets the glass aside and leans back on the bed. The situation is  _ bizarre _ . He’s nearly naked in front of a total stranger, but he isn’t bothered. His face is flushed, both from Bin’s flirting and from the drink.

 

“On your stomach, Dongmin,” Bin says. “I’m not done giving you that massage yet.”

 

Dongmin closes his eyes as Bin rubs his lower back. His hands skip over Dongmin’s butt to focus on the tops of his thighs, slowly working his way down. Dongmin inadvertently lets out gasps and moans. Bin has Dongmin roll over and he works his way back up, massaging his socked feet for a while and his calves for a second time. He slides his hands up Dongmin’s abdomen slowly, rubbing Dongmin’s chest for a while. Dongmin sighs as Bin’s fingers work over his chest. He finds small knots in the tops of Dongmin’s shoulders before trailing his fingers over Dongmin’s neck and into his hair. By the time Bin stops massaging his scalp, Dongmin feels mostly sober again. He cracks his eyes open, smiling lazily.

 

“Feel nice?” Bin asks. He’s straddling Dongmin’s waist still, leaning forward and supporting himself with one hand.

 

Dongmin nods slowly. “I don’t think I should drink any more, though. I don’t wanna be so wasted that I can’t enjoy  _ this _ .”

 

Bin hums. “And what exactly is  _ this _ ?”

 

“You, being here.” Dongmin shrugs. “I dunno.”

 

Bin laughs softly. “You sound drunk already.”

 

Dongmin scoffs, wiggling beneath Bin. “I take offense to that.”

 

“Be offended, then.”

 

Dongmin stretches his arms above his head. “Now what?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

Dongmin stares at Bin. “Whatever I want? So you’ll do anything?”

 

Bin pauses. “Almost anything. Don’t ask to, like, pour wax on me or something.”

 

Dongmin fake frowns. “That’s exactly what I was going to ask.”

 

Bin laughs, sliding off the bed. He walks over to the dresser and picks up the small timer. “We still have two hours. So yeah, we can do pretty much anything you want.”

 

Dongmin pushes himself into a sitting position. _Two hours_. _Anything_ _you want, Dongmin. Just say it._ He eyes the dresser. Bin notices, smirking.

 

Bin sets the timer back down. “Got an idea?” he teases.

 

_ It’s too embarrassing.  _ “Do you?”

 

Bin hums, fingers trailing over the edge of the dresser. “You seemed interested in some  _ stuff  _ earlier, down here.” He taps the third, bottom drawer with his foot. “I could blindfold you. I could tie you up. I could tie you to the bed.” He pauses, eyes raking over Dongmin’s body. “Have my way with you.”

 

Dongmin draws his legs to his chest. Bin’s gaze makes him feel vulnerable as if he hasn’t been naked for the past hour or cum under Bin’s hand. “Would you?”

 

Bin nods. “If it’s what you want. Have you ever done this before?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head, rubbing the outer sides of his thighs.

 

Bin squats. “We’ll take it slow, then.” When he rises, it’s with a black blindfold in hand. “Before anything, though, we need a safe word. I’ll stop immediately if you say it, okay?”

 

Dongmin nods. Bin sits on the bed beside him, watching expectantly.

 

“Oh, um.” Dongmin smiles to himself. “Pineapple.”

 

Bin raises a brow. “Pineapple?”

 

Dongmin nods. “There’s no way I’ll say that normally during…”

 

“During…” Bin smirks.

 

“When we’re having sex.”

 

“Alright. Pineapple it is. And you’re completely okay with me blindfolding you?”

 

Dongmin nods. “Yes. I’m completely, totally okay with you blindfolding me.”

 

Bin smiles, his eyes turning into crescents for a brief moment. “Okay. Here we go.”

 

Dongmin keeps his eyes on Bin until the last second. The blindfold is a thin piece of silk, smooth against his skin. Bin ties it in place gently. It’s snug enough to not fall off, but it won’t cause Dongmin any problems. He raises a hand to touch it gently.

 

“Feel okay?” Bin asks. “I mean, you’re smiling so I assume you like it.”

 

Dongmin hadn’t even noticed he was smiling. He drops his hand. “Yeah. It’s kind of weird, but I like it.”

 

“Can I touch you? I don’t want to scare you since you can’t see me.”

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna put my hand on your knee.”

 

Dongmin waits in anticipation. Bin’s hand rests lightly on top of his knee. It’s an innocent touch, but his heart races. Bin’s hand moves slowly, sliding up his thigh and to his hip. His other hand rests on his shoulder, fingers rubbing light circles.

 

“You good?” Bin’s voice is caring and kind.

 

“Yeah.” Dongmin places his hand over Bin’s on his hip. “It’s weird not being able to see.”

 

“Yeah?” Bin laughs softly. “You look cute.”

 

Dongmin smiles. “I do?”

 

“You do. Can I kiss you?”

 

Dongmin nods. “Yeah, of course. You don’t need to ask anymore.”

 

“Habit, I guess.”

 

Dongmin’s heart pounds. Bin’s hand moves from his shoulder to his neck, holding him lightly in place before he kisses him. Dongmin realizes how much more he’s paying attention to what’s going on with the blindfold on. Bin’s lips are soft against his. He smiles into the kiss, parting his lips for Bin. The kiss deepens with Bin’s tongue tracing his bottom lip before dipping into his mouth. As Dongmin tilts his head, Bin follows suit. Dongmin has to pull away before long, but he wants more. He leans back on the bed, keeping hold of Bin’s hand on his hip.

 

“I want to lay with you for a while,” Dongmin says. “Will you lay with me?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

The bed shifts beside him. He assumes Bin is laying close enough to touch. His fingers find Bin’s chest much closer than he thought it would be. The room is quiet aside from the soft R&B on the stereo. Bin is quiet as Dongmin explores his body with his hands. He finds Bin’s belly button, a shallow innie he already knows is cute. He traces the muscles in Bin’s shoulders and upper arms. Gently, so he doesn’t hurt Bin, he explores Bin’s face with his fingers. He traces his nose, poking the tip of it and eliciting a small laugh from Bin. He runs his thumb over Bin’s eyebrow, feeling the ridge of a scar, and traces down the side of his face and across his jaw. Dongmin holds Bin’s chin as he leans in, kissing him once on the lips.

 

“Having fun?” Bin asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

Dongmin nods. “Yeah. It’s really nice.” He trails his hand to Bin’s chest. “How did you get the scar on your eyebrow?”

 

Dongmin can feel Bin’s laughter in his chest before he hears it. “I ran into a glass coffee table as a kid.”

 

Dongmin holds back a snort of amusement. “You were a clumsy kid?”

 

“Oh, the clumsiest. I was always running into things. I have quite a few scars, actually.” Dongmin waits quietly as Bin grabs his wrist, pulling his hand to his face again. “This one, on my cheek”—he drags Dongmin’s finger along it—”I got from a fight.”

 

Dongmin gasps, grabbing Bin’s hand. “You got into a fight?”

 

Bin rubs his knuckles. “It was the only fight I’ve ever been in, but I have been pretty close to fighting other people since. I think I was nine?”

 

Dongmin laughs. “You got in a fight when you were  _ nine _ ?”

 

“Some kid was picking on my sister! Of course I was going to fight him.”

 

Dongmin laughs with Bin and his fingers are pulled to another part of Bin’s face. “There’s two here on my chin.” Bin drags Dongmin’s fingers in the right place. “I don’t know how I got these, though. My mom doesn’t remember, either.”

 

“Probably from running into a door,” Dongmin jokes.

 

Bin huffs. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Dongmin kisses Bin lightly. “I like your scars. They mean you’ve had an interesting life.”

 

“A life full of band-aids, you mean.” Bin’s hand rests on his waist. “Is it my turn now?”

 

Dongmin swallows. There’s a different intention in Bin’s tone. He nods once. “It’s your turn.”

 

Bin rolls Dongmin sideways onto his back, straddling his hips. He runs his hands over Dongmin’s chest slowly. Dongmin burns under Bin’s gaze. He  _ knows  _ Bin is looking him over like he’s his prey; like he’s caught Dongmin. It would be the same look Bin had earlier when grinding on him on the couch in the main area of the club.

 

Bin takes his time, tracing what seems like every line on Dongmin’s body. He plays with Dongmin’s fingers and kisses the insides of his wrists and palms (the palm kisses tickle, making him giggle quietly). In fact, Bin seems to like using his mouth to explore Dongmin more than his fingers. He drops light kisses all over his shoulders and neck. When Bin’s thumb runs over Dongmin’s nipple, he gasps loudly, arching in search of the absent digit. Bin’s thumb returns, circling his nipple slowly. Dongmin bites his bottom lip as his entire body wakes up with the sensation of Bin’s thumb on his sensitive nipple. 

 

Dongmin pouts when Bin’s thumb slides away again, only to moan a second later as Bin’s tongue flicks over his nipple. He covers his mouth with one hand in shock. Bin laughs, dropping a few kisses along Dongmin’s chest before kissing the back of his hand.

 

“You don’t have to be quiet.” Bin peels his hand away from his mouth. “In fact, I want to hear you if you sound like that.”

 

Dongmin’s cheeks burn. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“It’s  _ sexy _ .” 

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s incredibly sexy. Plus, the walls in these rooms are sort of soundproofed. Nobody outside will hear you unless they’re a few feet away.”

 

Dongmin chews on the inside of his bottom lip. “Okay.”

 

“Yeah?” Bin kisses him for a brief moment. “Be as loud as you want to be, baby.”

 

Dongmin feels himself twitch in his underwear at the pet name. When had he so gotten hard? Bin moves and a second later, his tongue is against Dongmin’s nipple once more. He moans reflexively, grabbing Bin’s shoulder. Nobody has done this before, so Dongmin had no idea how  _ amazing  _ it could feel. Dongmin moans and whines with every gentle lick against his nipples. And then Bin continues further south.

 

“I want to give you a blow job,” Bin says. His hands rest low on Dongmin’s stomach. “But only if you want me to.”

 

Dongmin laughs. “You have to ask?”

 

“I do.”

 

Dongmin sits up, reaching for Bin. He kisses him deeply and their tongues slide together. With hands in Bin’s hair, he breaks the kiss. “Do it,” he pants before laying back down.

 

Bin’s hands are warm as they fit under the waistband of his underwear. Dongmin is embarrassed, and he’s flushed, but he knows he would be even more so if he didn’t have the blindfold on. He wouldn’t be doing any of this if he had the blindfold off. He wouldn’t be doing any of this—the lap dance, the full body massage, making out on a couch in front of a few dozen strangers—if it was with anybody but Bin.

 

With his underwear off, likely tossed in the direction of the couch, Dongmin feels cold. He rubs his upper arms quickly. “What are you doing down there?”

 

Bin laughs. “Sorry, I just, uh— Well, to be honest, I got distracted.”

 

Dongmin raises a brow. “Distracted? By what?”

 

“By you. By how beautiful you are.”

 

Dongmin wraps his arms around his chest, pulling his legs up. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

 

Bin laughs again, hands rubbing from Dongmin’s ankles to his knees. “Why not?”

 

“It’s embarrassing! And it’s not true anyway.”

 

“Oh,  _ Dongmin _ .” Bin sighs. “You don’t know how wrong you are, baby. You’re stunning.”

 

Dongmin’s cock twitches. He presses his legs together around his cock. “S-shut up!”

 

Bin hums. “You mean you don’t like me telling you how beautiful you are? Because you are, Dongmin. You’re so beautiful.”

 

The sound that leaves Dongmin is embarrassing. It’s half a moan, half a whine, and sounds  _ needy _ . “Bin—”

 

Bin rubs Dongmin’s legs. “Open up for me, baby. Let me see how beautiful you are.”

 

Dongmin whines, biting his knuckle. He feels Bin move to his side. He grabs his wrist gently, tugging it away. “Don’t hold anything back, okay? You don’t have to be shy.”

 

Dongmin nods. His heart is pounding. Bin is at his feet once more, rubbing his legs lightly. “Let me see you, Dongmin. Open up.”

 

Dongmin swallows. He lets Bin open his legs wide, so wide it almost hurts. Bin’s hands rub the insides of his thighs gently. Dongmin gasps as his cock twitches. He knows Bin had to have seen it.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby. Are you doing okay? Do we need to stop?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head. “Don’t stop, please.”

 

“Do you still remember the safe word?”

 

Dongmin nods. “Yeah, pineapple, but I don’t want to stop.”

 

“Okay. You tell me if we need to, okay?”

 

Dongmin nods again. “Yeah. Just— Please touch me, Bin.”

 

“Anything you want, baby.”

 

Bin’s fingers slide around his cock and Dongmin immediately gasps. Unable to see what’s happening, Dongmin is super aware of the feeling of every tug and twist of Bin’s hand on his shaft. He grips the blanket by his hips, arching ever so slightly.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Bin kisses the inside of his knee lightly.

 

Dongmin moans loud and needy. It’s embarrassing but he  _ loves _ it. Bin has awakened a want deep inside of him that he’s kept repressed for too long. As Bin leans over him, between his spread legs, Dongmin searches blindly for his face. Bin comes straight to him without the need for words of request. They kiss deeply, fiercely, Dongmin struggling to breathe through his nose because of the intensity. He sighs against Bin’s lips, arches against his chest.

 

“Bin, please—” He moans as Bin’s index finger slides against the head of his cock. “Suck my cock, please.”

 

“Of course, baby. I’ll do whatever you want tonight.”

 

Dongmin shivers at Bin’s words as he slides down between his legs, his hand trailing over Dongmin’s body. The bed shifts at Dongmin’s feet. Bin’s arms slide under his legs, one settling on his waist and the other resting on top of his lower stomach. There’s no warning as Bin’s tongue licks the side of his cock from head to base. 

 

Dongmin gasps, grabbing Bin’s hand at his waist. “Oh, God, Bin—”

 

Bin licks his cock on the other side. Dongmin whines loudly, and Bin’s fingers fit between his.

 

“Don’t hold anything back, Dongmin. I want to hear and feel everything.”

 

Dongmin nods slowly, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

Bin’s lips fit around his cock, his mouth sliding over him. Dongmin arches sharply and grabs Bin’s other hand. Bin locks their fingers together as he sucks around Dongmin’s length. The only thing Dongmin can do is writhe under Bin’s mouth and tongue. He squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees spots of light floating in every direction. As his cock slides deeper into Bin’s mouth, breaching the top of his throat, Dongmin releases Bin’s hand at his waist to reach for his hair. Bin hums around him and Dongmin loses any control he had left.

 

“Oh, Bin, fuck,” Dongmin moans, hand tightening in Bin’s hair. “God, that’s so good. It feels so good.”

 

Bin’s lips slide back, his tongue toying with the head of Dongmin’s cock for a moment. It’s enough to pull a loud moan from Dongmin. “That good, huh?” Bin teases. He kisses the base of Dongmin’s cock, open-mouthed and messy.

 

“Please, Bin, don’t stop.” Dongmin whines. “Keep going, please.”

 

Bin’s mouth returns to Dongmin’s cock. His tongue presses flat against the underside as he bobs his head slowly. Dongmin thinks he could take something fast and messy, and maybe he would manage better without the blindfold, but this—Bin’s tongue slowly lapping at his shaft, the wet noise of his lips pulling away from Dongmin’s tip, the slide of his tongue over the area right below his cock—is far too much. 

 

Dongmin moans as he cums without warning, back arching and fingers twisting in Bin’s hair. Bin’s mouth stays secure around him until every last bit of his orgasm has left him. Even when Bin pulls his mouth away, he strokes Dongmin’s cock with a gentle hand until he’s soft and only then does he crawl his way up Dongmin’s side to press a kiss on his sweaty forehead. His hands slip to the back of Dongmin’s head to untie the blindfold. Dongmin blinks as it’s pulled away. The room is far too bright, and he blinks rapidly to adjust. Bin’s face is flushed. His lips are swollen. His hair sticks out in every direction. Dongmin pulls Bin to him by his neck, kissing him slowly. The taste of Bin’s lips is unusual—only after he’s pulled back from the kiss does Dongmin realize the taste was his own cum.

 

“You did so well, baby,” Bin coos, cradling Dongmin against his chest. Dongmin doesn’t fight it. In fact, he curls closer. “You’re tired, right?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head, looking at Bin. “I can keep going.” He actually is tired.

 

“Rest a little first, okay? Let me clean you up. Here—” Bin crawls off the bed, grabbing a glass of water from the tray on the bedside table. “Drink some water.”

 

Dongmin sips from the cup as Bin holds it. It’s such a small gesture, but it makes his heart swell. Bin sets the glass aside, bending to dig in the bedside table drawer. He climbs back onto the bed with a packet of wet wipes and another of dry napkins. Dongmin lays still and quiet as Bin wipes the sweat from his forehead and neck, working down his body. He’s much quicker with cleaning himself, doing so off the bed. Dongmin watches carefully, happy observing Bin doing a task so normal.

 

There’s a quick knock on the door. Dongmin tenses and Bin looks at him sharply.

 

“It’s okay,” Bin mutters. “Stay here.”

 

Bin slips out into the hall without opening the door much. Dongmin pulls the edge of the blankets to cover himself partially. He waits for a good half minute before the door opens and Bin slides back in.

 

“We’re closing early.” Bin gathers Dongmin’s clothes from the couch. “Boss thinks someone tipped off the cops, so he’s shutting the place down for the night.”

 

Dongmin’s brows pull together. “But—”

 

“I’m really sorry.” Bin sets Dongmin’s clothes on the foot of the bed in a pile. “When he says it’s quitting time, it’s quitting time. You’ve got about fifteen minutes before he locks up the front.”

 

“Bin, wait.” Dongmin leans forward, eyes trained on Bin. “Please, I—”

 

Bin smiles sadly. He steps to the side of the bed, pulling Dongmin close by the back of the neck and kissing him deeply. “I know. I don’t want this to be it for tonight either, but I really need to get out there and help.”

 

“I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

It’s Bin’s turn to furrow his brows. “Dongmin, I’m—” He closes his eyes and sighs. “If we do this anywhere outside of here, it turns into something different.” He opens his eyes, looking at Dongmin seriously. “It’s not some fun your friends paid for. We hardly know each other.”

 

“I know you more than I’ve known my other hookups.”

 

Bin’s eyes widen at the revelation that Dongmin had done this before. It wasn’t something Dongmin was necessarily  _ proud  _ of, but on his rare Saturday nights off, he typically found a college guy to hook up with in a cramped bathroom or a bartender to take home for a few hours after closing. It was quick and rushed and most of the time. They hardly spoke to each other at all. Dongmin didn’t even know the names of some of the guys he hooked up with (particularly those who had sex with him in the club’s bathroom). 

 

Bin licks his lips, a smile turning the corners of his lips upwards. “Okay, fine. I’m game. Don’t wait for me right outside. Go right down the street, take a left, and wait at the bus stop. I’ll meet you there. It’s right outside a store and it’s well lit, so you’ll be safe.”

 

Dongmin grins.  _ How sweet _ . He pulls Bin in for another kiss. This one is fierce, their lips locking together tightly, tongues swiping together for a brief moment before they part.

 

“Get dressed,” Bin whispers. “Hurry and go.”

 

Dongmin slides off the bed. Bin leaves shortly before he’s finished dressing, taking off to some part of the club to help with shutting down their illegal operations. Dongmin stands on a chair back in the main room of the club, trying to see his friends. It’s a small bob of bright red hair that alerts him. He jumps off the chair and pushes through the crowd, elbowing his way past the more stubborn people.

 

“Jinwoo!”

 

Just ahead of him, Jinwoo turns around. He laughs brightly, eyes turned into half-moons. “The guys were wondering if you were gonna come out of there or not. They got out a bit earlier. Can you believe this chaos? I know they have to shut down early sometimes, but I’ve never seen the place clear out this fast.”

 

Dongmin looks back on the emptying club, catching a glimpse of a worker pulling down one of the poles from the stage. “Yeah, pretty crazy,” he mumbles.

 

The air outside is colder than it had been when they arrived. Their friends are huddled in a group to one side, not too far from another small group. They greet Dongmin and Jinwoo with a chorus of hellos and intrusive questions about Dongmin’s time with  _ Nes.  _ Dongmin ignores all of them as they walk towards the gated entrance into the red light district. Dongmin eyes the warning sign as they pass— _ explicit sights ahead, children stay out!  _

 

“How are you getting home?” Minsoo asks, leaning around Jinwoo to look at him.

 

Dongmin jerks his thumb over his shoulder in an attempt to play it cool. In reality, his heart is racing with the thought that he’s going home with (or taking home?) Bin. “Bus. You?”

 

Minsoo shrugs. “The same. I don’t trust any of these losers to get me home safe.”

 

A body drapes around Dongmin’s shoulders. He grimaces at the strong smell of alcohol. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s Youngho.

 

“How we gettin’ home, fellas?” Youngho slurs. “Oh, Dongie, did you have fun with that guy?  _ Nes _ ?”

 

“He did.”

 

Dongmin turns to see Bin standing just a few feet away. Youngho falls away from him easily as Bin steps closer. From the soft gasp behind him, Dongmin already knows what sort of expression Minsoo and Jinwoo wear. If the situation were flipped he knows he would feel the same.

 

“If it isn’t the big guy himself.” Youngho eyes Bin. “What are you doing here?”

 

Bin’s arm slips around Dongmin’s waist. All coherent thoughts leave Dongmin’s mind. “Came for Dongmin. Seeing as how  _ you’re  _ here, though, it means it’s time for us to leave.”

 

Bin ushers him away from his friends, toward the bus stop. Dongmin glances behind himself to see Minsoo and Jinwoo both following him, leaving Youngho rooted in place. Bin’s arm around his waist is a welcome comfort. However, he knows there will be a dozen questions shot at him once they reach the bus stop. Dongmin glances at Bin for a moment.  _ Happy birthday to me _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter~ I'm really loving writing this. Also, I have a Tumblr now! You can find me [@nsfwstro](https://nsfwstro.tumblr.com/). But be warned, it is _very_ nsfw.


End file.
